I'll try
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: Karkat (Karter) has a very hard time fitting into the life of a high school student. Hope seems to be draining from him, but he's trying pretty hard to keep going. He's still wondering why a load of bullshit about faith, trust, and pixie dust is shoved down a child's throat as the grow up, when, in reality, the world is a dark place. Humanstuck. Based on the song I'll try.
1. Chapter 1

Karter looked out his window, watching the rain pour down, and wiped away a few tears from his eyes. Closing the curtains, he sat down on the bed and pulled his knees into his chest. A loud knock came at his door.

"Son?"

He buried his head into his knees, sniffling. "Y-yeah?"

The door opened with a loud creak as his father came in and took a seat on the edge of Karter's bed. "What happened?"

"The same stupid shit as always. I can't do high school," he said looking at his wall. "I've been trying so hard to fit in. I don't get why kids get a bunch of happy crap shoved down their throats when things like pixie dust and faith and trust are all fake."

Staring at his son, Dad's eyes fell to his lap. He ran a hand through Karter's dark, messy hair. "That's because childhood is supposed to be a happy thing."

"Well, I'm not a child anymore! Life has always been hard on me! I'm an outcast wherever I go!" Karter rolled onto his side and gripped his pillow. "I try, I really try to believe the best in everything, Dad."

"Believe just a little longer, buddy," said his father as he gave Karter a pat on the back. "I'll go make dinner."

"Okay. . ."

As the door closed and left him in the dark, tears dripped down his face and soaked into the pillow. Karter shook with sobs, trying to understand what he did to everyone that made them hate him with such a passion. All he ever did was try to be left alone. He never provoked anyone unless someone was messing with Katherine.

A week later, Karter sat down in his second period just as a wad of paper came flying and nailed him in the head. A few guys began to chuckle when he laid his head on the desk, not saying a word. He could almost feel their words jab at him. _Lame. Weirdo. Freak._

"You okay, bro?" Garret sat down at his side and leaned on Karter's desk.

_"I can take care of myself. . ." _Karter thought. "Yeah, just a bit tired. I stayed up on Tumblr for most of the night."

"Want any faygo? Shit tastes like miracles."

Karter snickered under his breathe and flicked Garret in the ear. "You moron."

Garret shrugged and took a swig from a strawberry faygo can.

The day continued on just the same, so, when the lunch bell rang, he literally fled the classroom. He found Katherine eating an apple under the big tree in the school yard, sketching away. Silently, he went and sat beside her. A breeze ruffled his hair, making him pull the hood on his sweatshirt up.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing that hoodie all of the time, Karter. You have nicer clothing in your closet." Katherine glanced at him sideways, tutting at him quietly.

"This hoodie is the most comfortable thing on the fucking planet of shit that we happen to inhabit. If I want to wear it, I will."

She rolled her eyes and lifted up her notepad, allowing Karter to lay his head on her lap, before placing the sketchpad on the side of his head. He listened to pencil make marks on the paper, closing his eyes.

"You really should eat lunch."

"Never hungry."

"Stop letting these jerks get to you."

"I'll try," he said, pulling his knees into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katherine: Re-School Sucks**

Karter, You Must Not Let The World Tear You Apart. It Is The Same For Everyone That Lives Here. I Would Greatly Appreciate It If You Were To Stop Insisting That I Don't Have As Hard A Time Just Because I Have Rose.

Karter hit the delete button and closed his laptop. He buried his face in his arms, allowing the sweet aroma of detergent swirl in his nostrils. It had been nearly four weeks since school started, and nothing was getting any better for him. His pale skin and dark hair already gave people a reason to tease him, calling him emo and goth freak. _Rumble. _Karter looked down at his stomach in hatred. As he headed down the stairs for a quick snack, he put on the best expression he could manage to pull.

"Hey, Son. How was school today?"

"It was pretty cool. My violin playing got complemented today in band class." Karter padded through the kitchen and to the fridge, opening up the doors to let the cool air brush against his face.

"That's great!" His father smiled at him. "I knew the lessons that you took would pay off."

Rolling his eyes, Karter took a cheese stick, then another one, just in case, from the fridge. "Yeah, yeah. It feels pretty good to get acknowledged sometimes."

Nodding at Karter, his dad put a pan of peanut-butter cookies into the oven. The teen knew he had smelled something sweet and delicate in the air. Good smells and romcoms were his two favorite things in the world, and, if he could cuddle up under a freshly washed blanket and watch How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, he was content.

"Well, I'm glad you are feeling better about school."

"Yeah," he answered, looking away as his feigned smile disappeared. It felt like his heart was filling with water and he was trying to keep it from leaking.

"Can you go clean up your room a bit?"

Sighing heavily, he responded with a "sure" and ran up the stairs to his room. Opening a cheese stick -which he shoved into his mouth eagerly- and shutting his door, Karter began to make his bed.

"Incoming message," his computer beeped.

"Why now of all times?" he asked, aggravation running through his voice like a river in the woods.

**- turntechGodhead messgaed you -**

TG: hey karkitten, sup

CG: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, TURNTECHDICKHEAD.

TG: well you seem to be getting pretty creative yourself

TG: if you get faster at the witty comebacks then you might become a great rapper

TG: one that i would idolize because of the pure beauty in the message

CG: DO YOU EVER SHUT UP.

TG: no

TG: but you know that you love to hear me talk

TG: to watch my red text come up over your computer screen

TG: deep inside of your crabby heart you long for my ironic vibes to fill your empty message board

CG: . . .

TG: you don't even deny it

TG: see

CG: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP BEING AN ANNOYING SHITFACE.

TG: ouch

CG: SO WHY DID YOU MESSAGE ME.

TG: need some help on my math

CG: I'M NOT GOING TO DO YOUR MATH HOMEWORK.

TG: oh come on bro

TG: please

CG: NO.

**- carcincoGenetisist has temporarily blocked turntechGodhead, contacts will resume within the next three hours -**

"Dickhead," he mumbled. "I have more important problems."


End file.
